Changes
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: When Ash has the opportunity to become Ashachu once more, will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story may/may not be a oneshot, depending on my mood.  
!Edit!: This chapter has been revised and changed because I gave it some thought and decided my style and ideas were particularly weird and out of place._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Sinnoh, with the morning crisp air blowing in the faces of three trainers and a Pikachu. The Pikachu was riding on the shoulders of a spiky-haired, particularly ambitious trainer named Ash. Along him and his companion were two other trainers: Dawn (a girl with the dream of becoming the top Coordinator), and Brock (a tan man who dreams of becoming the world's best Pokèmon breeder). They were traveling to Route 209 to get to Hearthome City to see Gym Leader Fantina for Ash's next gym battle.

"Alright! I can't wait for the next gym battle! You ready Pikachu?" asked an excited Ash. Pikachu nodded in response.

"I just know you'll win, Ash. You and your Pokèmon have been training really hard," Dawn encouraged.

"I couldn't agree more. Leader Fantina may have strong Ghost-type Pokèmon, but you and your Pokèmon will be able to pull off a win," Brock added.

"Yeah!" Ash said determined, and began to sprint through Route 209 to Hearthome, nearly causing Pikachu to lose balance on Ash's shoulders.

"…Guess we should follow him," Dawn sighed, and she and Brock went to chase after the excited soon-to-be Pokèmon Master.

As Ash was nearing the gates, he spotted someone up ahead. Being the nice guy he is, he decided to speak to the person. When he got closer, however, he found that the person was a woman and was working on some sort of potion. He suddenly remembered her to be the Pokèwitch, Lily. Lily turned around, sensing that someone was nearby, and was surprised to see Ash again.

"Hm? Ash, Pikachu, is that you? Fancy meeting you two here," said the Pokèwitch with a British accent.

"Hey Lily. It's been a while. What are you working on now?" Ash asked.

"Oh, this? It's a potion that transforms whoever drinks it into the Pokèmon of their choice," she responded. "But I don't think it's temporary. If drunken, I do believe you will remain that way forever. It's possible that it might wear off, but I just don't know. The spell here seems a bit cryptic. No one knows for certain." At this moment, Dawn and Brock caught up with Ash and Pikachu.

"Hm? Who's that?" Dawn asked.

"That's Lily, the Pokèwitch. We met her one time in Johto. With Ash and Pikachu's assistance, she cast a spell that was supposed to help Ash better understand Pikachu, but it…backfired and turned him into one," Brock explained.

"Oh…At least the spell wore off." She paused for a moment and said, "Wow, that must've been really cool! Ash, I didn't know you was once a Pikachu! And Lily, I didn't know you transformed him! That sounds so cool!"

"Lily, this is Dawn. And you remember Brock, right?" Ash said as he introduced the duo.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn. And nice to see you again, Brock," the Pokèwitch responded.

"So, what are you working on?" Brock asked.

"A transforming potion," Ash replied before Lily could answer. Instantly, Dawn looked closer at the potion, sparking a warning.

"Don't get too close! I don't know if the potion's effects are temporary or permanent. One touch could be all you need." Lily warned.

"Why? What'll it do?"

"It will transform you into a Pokèmon of your choice. I'm confident that this time, the spell will NOT backfire," responded Lily. "It's not tested yet." At this, while Brock, Dawn, and Lily continued talking, Ash walked towards the potion and began to think about what could happen if he drank it. Pikachu glanced at her trainer and saw the look on his face.

"Pi, Pikachu? _(Ash, what's wrong?)_" she asked her trainer.

"Oh, I was just thinking about that potion," was his quiet response. He understood what Pikachu was trying to say.

" Pi, ka pika _(Are you going to drink it?)_"

"If I do change, I'm not gonna freak out like I did last time because it'll only last a day. Besides, it hasn't been tested yet, so I don't think Lily would mind if I tried it out for her."

 'O_ne touch could be all you need.' _Lily's words rang inside his mind. He touched the surface of the bubbling liquid and reeled back, expecting something to happen. Strangely, nothing happened. 'That's weird,' he thought. He decided to take a small sip of it against his better judgment drunk it. Not feeling any sudden effects, he assumed that it would be active the next day. Before anyone could see him, he went back to the group to tell Lily good bye.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, but me and Pikachu should get some rest in Hearthome City. It's starting to get late," Ash stated, waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Oh, you're right Ash. The sun's going down. Well, I better be off. I completely lost track of time. I'll see you four another time, perhaps?" With that, Lily cast a Teleport spell to completely disappear.

"…That's amazing. Like a real coordinator," Dawn said, clearly amazed.

"It looks like it's too late to go challenge Fantina. Maybe you could do it tomorrow, Ash," Brock suggested. Ash nodded in agreement.

The group decided that the Pokèmon center would be the best place to spend the night. Upon going through the doors, Brock instantly began to flirt with Nurse Joy until he was, of course, neutralized and dragged away by his chaperone, Croagunk.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokèmon? You can also spend the night here," Nurse Joy stated. All three trainers nodded and handed over their Pokèmon. After a few minutes, they got their Pokèmon back and went upstairs to the guest rooms. Brock and Dawn slept in one room while Ash and Pikachu slept in the other room. The two began to chat, lying on the bed and gazing into the starry sky.

"For some reason, I don't think the potion even works. She may have said it would work, but I just don't really know now," Ash said, skeptical about its effects.

"Pi pika chu (_I'm not so sure. It might work),_" Pikachu responded. The pair quickly fell asleep from exhaustion (Pikachu sleeping om Ash's chest), but had they been awake a little longer, they would have noticed the potion beginning to take effect. Ash's clothes began to vanish, being replaced with yellow fur everywhere except part of his back, which gained brown fur. He grew a Pikachu tail and ears, and began shrinking to the size of a Pikachu. His eyes remained the same, although his hair changed color. His hat was the only article of clothing that remained.

Ash had became Ashachu again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written at 2 a.m. Sorry if it seems short. I'm a bit frazzled, but I'm working on this. Feedback much appreciated, as this chapter is curbed to match it. (or attempt to)  
*****This chapter has undergone reconstruction also!***

* * *

The next morning, Dawn was the first to wake up. She left the room she was staying in and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower.

"This morning, I feel great. Maybe it's the shower, but I just have the feeling that today will be great," Dawn mused to herself. "Ash is going to win his next Gym Battle, I'll win my next contest, and everything will be great," she said, confident that nothing strange or stupid would happen. Dressed in her normal clothes, she went to Ash and Pikachu's room (that was 3 doors down from her room) to wake them up. She expected to see Ash sleeping the day away with Pikachu and needing a reminder about his quest again. What she came across was entirely different: Pikachu was sleeping with another Pikachu! But that didn't concern her as much as Ash not being in the room! On impulse, Dawn ran out of the room in a panic, yelling as she ran down the hall.

She burst into her room, making Brock wake up from the sounds of her yells. "Hey Brock, where's Ash?! He suddenly disappeared! What's worse, his Pikachu is sleeping 'with another Pikachu! I'm sure that Ash doesn't have another Pikachu, especially so weird-looking." Dawn was talking too frantically to be understood.

"…Dawn, please slow down, I can't understand you. I'm too tired to hear you correctly," Brock answered groggily. After getting her second wind, she slowly repeated everything she said. 

"...Ash isn't here?! And there's another Pikachu here?" he asked, focusing much better now. "You know, I think we should first check on Ash's Pikachu before we do anything else," he suggested wisely. "What was weird about the other Pikachu anyway?"

"Well…" Dawn tried to recall her brief glimpse of the other Pokèmon. "it looked like a regular Pikachu, except it had a slight tuft of fur around its head, and it wore a cap that looked strangely like the one Ash wears."

"…It's happened again."

"You don't think he drank the potion when no one was looking, do you?"

"…I think he did. Question is, why did he do it? Did he want to be a Pikachu again?" Brock wondered. "Let's ask him when he wakes up." Dawn nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Ash woke up, he immediately noticed three things: the room was suddenly a lot bigger, he was under the covers, and he felt more weight around his chest.

'That's weird' he thought. 'I don't remember going under the covers or the room being big.' Puzzled, he attempted to climb off the bed, until the newfound weight on his chest was revealed to be a bigger-than-usual Pikachu. His shifting disturbed Pikachu from her slumber and caused her to move off of him. She didn't get more than a few millimeters away before she looked at him. Pikachu gave him more scrutiny until she finally spoke.

"Ummm...Ash, I think that potion actually worked," Pikachu stated. Unfortunately, this only made him more confused.

"..How can I understand you, Pikachu?" the trainer-turned-Pokèmon asked nervously. He got out from under the sheets and began to look around. His gaze traveled towards a mirror that happened to be in the room. When he saw what he had become, he began to run around the room in a panic, screaming as he did and breaking his promise to not spaz. (Then again, he didn't think it'd work.)

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ash screamed, catching Brock and Dawn's attention quickly. Brock was ready, so the two of them quickly ran to Ash and Pikachu's room. They opened the door and saw what they assumed to see: Pikachu and another Pikachu in the same room, except one of them was going crazy. And sure enough, they saw that this Pikachu resembled Ash.

"Ash, snap out of it!" Brock and Dawn shouted in unison, grabbing both Pokèmon's attention. Ash began to gradually calm down until he was breathing easier. Pikachu grabbed him and zapped him back to his senses.

"Thanks buddy," Ash said, hugging Pikachu who gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Before you go crazy again, take a deep breath," Dawn suggested. He obeyed, fully calming down.

"Now, I think you owe us an explanation, Ash," Brock said.

"Y-yeah, I guess I do," Ash replied. "I'm like this because I wanted to test Lily's potion for her to see if it worked, and strangely, it did! I'm not too worried now because I know it'll wear off in a day, and I'll be back to normal," he said, finishing.

"If you say so, Ash..." Dawn said frowning at this. "But if it doesn't wear off by two days, we have to find Lily and tell her about this."

"Okay," Ash and Pikachu (although only Ash could understand her) said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"In the meantime, try not to talk around anyone else. Who knows how they'd react if they heard a talking Pikachu?" Dawn advised, receiving a bit of a pout from Ash. "Don't give me that. You brought this on yourself. Besides, we should start getting packed up so we can leave. I'm not sure what Nurse Joy would say if she found you."

"Fine," Ash responded.

--------

Lily was staying in an inn she conjured up with a short, simple spell. She was examining the potion she managed to create just yesterday.

"What should I test this on…" she wondered. She began to eye her spell book carefully for any suggestions, but she could find none.

"Is it possible that I made a mistake with this? I certainly won't try this on myself…Perhaps my spell book will give a hint as to how long it lasts," she reasoned. She began to turn to the page she first discovered the spell and looked through it for any duration hints. She found something with a smudge on it.

"Hmm, what's this?" the Pokéwitch asked herself. Wiping the smudge away and translating the ancient language, she found something very important…

"It says here…that the spell is permanent. However, the spell will only wear off if the victim drinks the potion again, and the recovery time is two weeks," Lily read. "I see how that would make sense. It's a vice-versa thing, isn't it? …Still, I feel that I can't test it on myself. I'll just have to find someone who'll be wi--huh?" She was cut off as she examined the potion carefully and found out that the liquid was slightly smaller than it once was.

"Who or what drank my potion? Yesterday it was filled to the brim and carrying it was not a good idea. None was spilled either, I don't believe a Pokémon drank it, Brock and Dawn were kept away from it, so who drank it?" She thought for a moment… "…Ash? It seems possible. I wonder if he liked his time as a Pikachu after all. In any case, I should go find and inform Ash, Dawn, and Brock." Using another spell, she quickly teleported herself to their location.

---------

Ash and Pikachu were riding on Dawn's shoulders while Brock followed closely behind.

"Phew! I'm glad were not in the city anymore! Now I can talk again!" Ash spoke up, relieved.

"I had to knock you away because you were about to speak, Ash. Now I see why Misty thought you were a handful at times," Pikachu said sighing.

"I'm sorry for that," Ash said, jumping off of Dawn's shoulder and rubbing his head sheepishly. Pikachu responded by jumping off Dawn's other shoulder to hug the trainer-turned-Pokémon.

"Awww…you two look so cute together," Dawn commented, Brock nodding in agreement.

…But all of a sudden, there was a flash of pink smoke, causing everyone to shield their eyes. A few seconds later, they opened them to see Lily standing where the pink smoke was.

"I knew I'd find you here," she said and looked around, slightly worried. "If Ash isn't here, then that must mean he drank the potion, right? Oh, and good thing you weren't in town, or I would have caused a lot of commotion."

"Lily, he did drink the potion. Is something wrong?" Brock asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The potion Ash drank…" she trailed off.

"What about it?"

"In my spell book, I discovered that this particular potion…is permanent!" Ash, upon hearing the words "potion" and "permanent" began to lose his cool again, but Pikachu grabbed him and zapped him with a weak spark.

"Thanks again, Pikachu," he said.

"I wasn't quite finished yet. If the victim drinks the potion again, then the spell will wear off--" Lily was interrupted again.

"All right! I just have to drink it to recover, right?" Ash asked.

"--In two weeks," she said finally. "But don't worry, I have a vial of the potion in my pocket." She pulled out a small vial filled with a yellow liquid. "Drink this, and you'll be back to normal in two weeks." Brock took it before Ash could get to it.

"Ash, you could break the potion with your new paws, you know," Brock stated, making Ash and Pikachu sigh in unison. "I'll open it for you." He opened it and poured it into Ash's mouth, giving him time to swallow. Ash almost gagged from the foul taste, but he knew that he'd be back to normal soon.

"Are we all set then.? I will see you four later." With that, Lily vanished with her Return spell.

"So, I'm a Pikachu for two weeks, huh? I'll be fine as long as Pikachu's with me," Ash stated, hugging Pikachu and intertwining his tail with hers.

"You and Pikachu sure are close," Brock commented.

"So, what do you want to do now, Pikachu?" Ash asked his loyal friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, …I was thinking that I could teach you some of my electric attacks. What do you think?" Pikachu suggested.

"I'll give that a shot," was Ash's response. "But I can't use Thundershock yet?"

"I don't think you should yet. You could shock someone when you really don't want to," Brock stated. At this, Ash decided to attempt a Thunderbolt, but he could only generate a small, weak charge that wouldn't faze anyone or anything. "…On second thought, it would be best if you learned those electric attacks in case something bad happens," Brock said. "I'll set up camp in that clearing. We can't exactly go back to Hearthome City yet because you can't be trusted to not speak." Ash looked away annoyed, but finally said, "Fine."

"Think of it as a break, like the one I had for a short while. You'll be back to normal in no time, no need to worry!" Dawn stated. "Why don't you and Pikachu take a vacation? After what's happened recently, you two really deserve it."

"I hear there's a vacation spot just on the outskirts of Hearthome City," Brock said, "but I think we'd better come with you two. Ash looks somewhat odd for a Pikachu, and I think two Pikachu roaming through a city out in the open would attract undesired attention."

"No problem. We'll simply sneak around and if anyone saw us, we'd run," Pikachu said, aware that Ash could translate for her, which he did.

"You promise?" Dawn asked, receiving a nod from Pikachu. "Alright, but just be careful. Brock, do you agree?" To this Brock nodded his head, putting a smile on Ash and Pikachu's faces.

"Brock, Dawn, you can count on us to not get caught," Pikachu said with Ash translating for her. The duo departed for the hidden vacation spot, knowing that it would be dangerous to get through Hearthome City. Going around it was not even considered.

"I hope they'll be alright. Hearthome City is pretty busy. I still remember that I almost got lost in the crowd," Dawn murmured to herself.

* * *

It was now high noon, with the sun at the highest position in the sky. As Ash and Pikachu neared Hearthome's gates, they saw only a small number of people in the streets.

"This is odd…this place was really packed the other times we came here. Now there's no crowd," Ash observed.

"This only makes things a little harder, because you'll stick out a lot more. We really do have to sneak around," Pikachu pointed out.

"Hmm…there's a way!" Ash was pointing to some alleyways that were nicely lined up, but they were near two trainers that were currently having a Pokémon battle between a Charmander and a Vaporeon. Oddly enough, the Charmander was winning.

"That way looks risky, but there is no other option. Let's go!" Pikachu said excitedly, quickly followed by Ash. Unfortunately, he kept stumbling as he tried to get used to moving on four legs again. When they got to one alleyway, Ash stumbled and crashed into the wall, temporarily dazed.

"Ash are you okay?" Pikachu asked him as he was recovering from the impact.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine. I just have to get used to moving on four legs again," Ash managed to say. Pikachu shocked him to speed up his recovery, then said , "You should practice for a bit before we go on." Ash nodded and began to try walking on four legs, but it didn't take long before the battle was what caught his interest. The final moves were being made, as the Charmander was defeating the Vaporeon, who looked too tired to go on but still fought bravely.

"Vaporeon, try Aqua Jet!" its trainer commanded as a last resort. The Pokémon was suddenly surrounded by water and launched at the Charmander.

"Dodge it!" commanded the Charmander's trainer worriedly, but it was too late. The attack dealt critical damage, knocking it out in one hit. It was sent flying towards its trainer, knocking him out too.

"And everything was going well too…" he managed to say before fainting. The other trainer and his Pokémon picked up the opponents and carried them to the Pokémon Center. When the trainers and Pokémon were out of earshot, Ash spoke up.

"That battle was pretty exciting, even if I missed most of it. Don't you agree, Pikachu?"

"It sure was. But aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him.

"Oh, right. I'm sure I've got it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Besides, when we get there, could you teach me your attacks for my protection again?"

"Sure Ash," she said and licked him on the cheek, making him blush and give her a hug in return. They broke the hug to keep going. The rest of the journey went by with only a few people managing to get a glimpse of them running off. Those people shrugged it off and thought they were seeing things.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had made it out of the city without being seen completely, to both Pokémon's relief.

"Now, where's that spot?" Ash and Pikachu wondered at the same time. As they continued forward, they managed to stumble into a far-off, well-secluded spot in the forest. It had everything a Pokémon would need and more: a hot spring with a waterfall, MANY exotic berry plants, small nests and caves that were well hidden from larger Pokémon, and an open area with a pond nearby! To many Pokémon, this would be like a hotel to them. Ash and Pikachu were completely taken aback by this sight and didn't speak for a few moments.

Ash was the one who broke the silence. "This…is amazing." was all he could manage to say.

"…Hey Ash, there's no one else here…" Pikachu observed. "We should pick someplace to stay for now."

"You're right Pikachu…That long walk has me tired too. And it's starting to get a little late," Ash replied, earning a nod from Pikachu.

The two Pokémon walked through the vacation site, checking for the best place to rest for the rest of the day. Suddenly, their stomachs rumbled. Ash and Pikachu looked away from each other embarrassed.

"Guess we should find something to eat," Ash said.

"Look, there's some berry trees over there. There's a lot of berries, but they're pretty high up," Pikachu pointed out.

"I think I should try to hit them," Ash suggested, and immediately began to focus on shooting a Thundershock at the berries. At first, he only shot out a few weak sparks. Then he began to concentrate extra hard, but ended up shooting a strong Thundershock, shocking himself, the tree (causing all the berries to fall out), and Pikachu (who just shrugged it off). He couldn't stop, but when Pikachu grabbed him, he was able to direct it to the ground.

"I think I'd better shoot down the berries…" Pikachu said before she noticed that all the berries fell to the ground. "…Never mind." They began to eat the berries that fell until they were full, which was surprisingly late.

"I feel a lot better now. The berries taste a lot different now. Did that potion make me more of a Pikachu?" Ash asked, lying down on the ground with Pikachu lying next to him.

"I think so. You were able to use Electric-type attacks, despite not having any control," Pikachu guessed.

"That makes sense. Hopefully no one will come here to capture us."

"I don't think so. It's starting to get late. We should go find our temporary nests, Ash."

"I agree."

The two Pokémon managed to find a nest that would hold both of them. It was found near the hot spring, so it was warm and wide. By the time it was found, it was nighttime.

"This one feels pretty cozy, Ash," Pikachu said, obviously liking the location. Ash walked into the grassy nest and nodded immediately.

"This day was pretty fun, even though I'm a Pikachu now. I know it'll wear off in two weeks, but I want to get back to battling as soon as I can," Ash said.

"I agree. Even though it's only been a day, I kinda miss all of the battling we did before," Pikachu stated. "Now I'm really getting tired, good night Ash." With that, she dozed off, lying down and pulling Ash closer to her and knocking off his cap. Taken aback, Ash could do nothing but accept it.

"Good night, Pikachu," he said softly before dozing off too.

* * *

**Now it's time for me to doze off. Why nightly updates? I think better at night. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Pikachu was the first to wake up. She decided that now would be the best time to teach Ash her moves. She carefully made her way to the pond and looked for objects that would serve as targets. Oddly enough, there were targets already set in place, making this area a perfect training ground. Seeing as how she didn't have to do anything, she quickly ran back to her trainer-turned-Pokémon who was just waking up.

"Ash, I found some targets that we can practice on," Pikachu stated almost excitedly.

"…That's great Pikachu! Now I can learn some of your attacks!" Ash said, determined to learn every attack he could.

* * *

He followed Pikachu to the large pond and sure enough, there were some targets already set up.

"Pikachu, did you set these up?" Ash asked.

"No, they were already here," Pikachu replied. "I think we should work on your electricity. Try to charge it up. Picture a storm inside of you that grows until it's at full power."

"Ok." Ash closed his eyes and focused on building electrical power. Sadly, all he could produce was a few non-damaging sparks. He saw this and began to try again, this time with more determination in his eyes. This time, he was able to produce a few more powerful sparks, but they still were not Thundershock-strong.

He did this again and again, getting tired but not giving up. As Pikachu was watching him, she couldn't help but admire his determination and refusal to give up. It was this determination that saw Ash through all of his battles throughout the journeys.

'I'm glad to have a great trainer like Ash with me. We've been through this before, but it's been a while since I last saw him like this. I hadn't noticed him very much before, but now that there's nothing else to do, I can actually notice him a lot more,' Pikachu thought to herself. 'Now that he's temporarily of my species, I'm starting to like him more and more. I wonder if I should tell him Ash that I kinda love him.' She contemplated this for a few seconds, observing her friend who managed to burn some of the ground around a target. Knowing that he would be busy for a while, she walked off to the hot spring to think about this.

* * *

She walked to the hot spring, knowing that Ash would be perfectly fine as long as his aim was focused on hitting the targets. Pikachu noticed that there were two Pokémon already in the hot spring. They were two Floatzels floating around in the warm water. One was a male, the other was a female. They were resting in the spring, floating on their backs using their flotation sacs. They rested together and had their eyes closed, enjoying the peace of the day. Pikachu entered the spring and began to isolate herself away from the two Pokémon. One of them noticed Pikachu and approached her.

"What's wrong?" he asked the saddened Pikachu.

"Hmm?" Pikachu turned around to face them. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Don't worry, you can tell us. But wait, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Allie and this is Salle," the female Floatzel said, introducing herself and her mate.

"It's nice to meet you two.," Pikachu responded. "…Since you two were so nice to me, I'll tell you why I'm like this." Pikachu explained everything from who she came here with to the fact that she harbored feelings for him.

"That seems to make sense. I'm like your trainer; I used to be human too, until I was cursed to be a Floatzel forever. But it's not as bad as it seemed. It was to save a friend, and now he's my trainer," Salle said.

"Mine too," Allie added.

"We're on vacation here too. He decided that me and Allie deserved a break from all the battling we did," Salle finished. "Anyways, I think you should tell Ash that you love him no matter what." Pikachu had stopped being sad and perked up.

"You know what? I'm going to tell him this exactly," Pikachu said, getting up to leave the spring. However, Ash had appeared from the bushes.

"Hey Pikachu," he greeted his Pokémon.

"A-Ash?" Pikachu asked surprised, getting out of the hot spring. Ash had walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to purr softly and shoot off a few sparks. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You looked like you had a lot on your mind, so I pretended to look like I was having trouble using electric attacks. When you got a good distance away, I followed you to this hot spring and listened in on your conversation," Ash explained while the embrace was broken, then looked towards the Floatzels. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Ash and I already know your names," he said, extending a paw out to shake with the other two Pokémon who gladly accepted it. He then turned towards Pikachu and said, "You know, I thin I feel the same way. I'm glad that I'm a Pokémon now, otherwise I don't think I would understand you just as easily." After this, he was tackled to the ground and licked all over his face by his Pokémon.

"That kinda reminds me of the times we did that to our friendly trainer," Allie pointed out while doing the same to Salle.

"That's it. Now you see why I've discovered my feelings for you? I admire how accepting and determined you are. I also like that you can cheer up anyone," Pikachu stated, getting off of Ash to help him up. Allie had stopped as well to help Salle up and they got out of the spring. At this time, it was now late in the afternoon.

"Why don't we spend the rest of the afternoon with you two?" Allie asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," Ash replied. Pikachu then walked over to him, embraced him, and released a minor electrical charge into him., saying, "You always show how friendly you can be. When do you want to learn more of my attacks?"

"How about the next time we go to the training ground?" Ash asked, receiving a nod from Pikachu.

* * *

**My characters make an appearance here. R&E(Read and Enjoy)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: OK men, we may be outnumbered, but not outclassed. The Writer's Blocks may be large in number, but we are large in power! Ideas, assemble!**

**Ideas: YEAHHH!!!**

**Me: Charge!! Demolish the army!! *runs into battlefield***

***clash of swords is heard across the war-torn field***

***final explosion is launched***

**Idea 1: Sir, we have won!**

**Me: …I must take this time to honor my noble soldiers who died in battle…*sets up a memorial* Remaining Ideas, assemble. *They assemble* Here lies our fellow allies who died in battle. They died honorably and valiantly. They shall not be forgotten…My army, we claim Block City in the name of Ideatopolis! We have won…for now…Anyways, the Writer's Blocks had no chance against our sheer might!**

**Idea General: Let it be known that the Writer's Blocks have been vanquished! Our journey can proceed!  
*This was just something I put to show how I conquered the troublesome mental block***

* * *

The four Pokémon walked onwards towards the training grounds and found that there were more Pokémon training around the field.

"More Pokémon must have woken up or traveled here," Salle said. "Where should we train, Ash?"

"Hmm…" Ash got in a thinking position and looked around. He saw possible places, but he didn't want to hit anyone by accident. He looked around until he felt satisfied.

"There's a good place," Ash said, pointing to an area underneath a cliff. It was located next to a few berry plants that grew near the waterfall.

"That looks like a great place to train. We still have time before the sun goes down," Salle replied.

"So Ash, what move do you want to learn from me?" Pikachu asked him.

Ash thought for a moment and said, "Well, I'd like to give Iron Tail a try. You make it look so easy."

"But that's only because I have a great trainer. And now I get to train him," Pikachu said, raising a paw towards the sky enthusiastically. Ash did the same, adding a "Yeah!" to the scene.

* * *

"Okay Ash, focus on your tail hardening with power coursing through it. Focus on it hardening to be as hard as steel. When you think you're ready, run to and hit this target," Pikachu pointed to a target on the ground, "with all your might."

"Right," Ash responded. Salle and Allie were floating in the nearby pond by the cliff, interested in the result. Ash closed his eyes and tried to focus on his tail becoming stronger with power. Feeling that he was ready, he opened his eyes and dashed towards the target in front of him. Unfortunately, he lost control of his tail and tried spinning to hit the target with it. The end result: He completely avoided the target, rolled on his own tail ("Ow!!"), and fell into the water. Allie quickly grabbed him and brought him to shore before he drowned. He lied there for a few seconds before getting up and getting the water out from his eyes. His cap had came off and fell into the water during his spin, so Salle got it for him and placed it back on his head. Ash looked to the ground, disappointed that he couldn't build up enough power. Seeing the concern on Ash's eyes, the electric mouse walked over to reassure him.

"Ash, don't feel bad. Do you remember that it took me a few tries to learn Iron Tail? Even I struggled to learn this move," Pikachu said in an attempt to comfort him. At this, Ash perked up and responded, "…You're right, Pikachu. I'm just now learning a new move. Besides," he added sheepishly, "I guess I haven't gotten used to the fact that I have a tail again. Guess we should stop until I can move it well."

"Sounds good," Allie said.

The group decided to eat some of the berries growing near them. As Ash ate while at the same time trying to control his tail, he noticed that the Oran berry he was eating had a different flavor than when he was human.

"This berry has a stronger taste than before…It's probably because I'm a Pokémon now," Ash observed. He then glanced around to the other Pokémon that were using training dummies.

"How are they able to use their attacks so easily?" he asked himself.

"It's because they know them instinctively," Salle responded, making Ash jump.

"Whew, Salle. You surprised me there. So do you mean they had this ability since they were born?" Ash asked. Salle responded by nodding. "That does sound pretty cool." Ash finished eating and got back to controlling his tail.

Five seconds later, Ash was able to control his tail again. He let Salle, Pikachu, and Allie know that he was ready to try again.

"Okay Ash, focus like last time and try to break the target again! I think you couldn't do it before because of your tail. Now that you can move it again, you can try again," Pikachu stated. Ash nodded to her and closed his eyes to focus again. He suddenly concentrated too hard and thinking he was ready, he lashed his tail at the target…and felt pain on his tail. The target only tilted from the weight, then it righted itself. Ash was curled up on the ground holding his tail in pain from hitting the target. He was trying not to scream but found that to be difficult. Pikachu walked over to him, helped him up, and hugged him while licking his tail to comfort him.

"I think you just concentrated too hard. Too much concentration, and you lose the power in the Iron Tail," Pikachu explained, still comforting him.

"…Then what do I have to do?" Ash asked.

"We have to do some training if you want to be able to make your tail strong enough to use that move," Pikachu explained.

"I'm up for it. If it'll help me learn it, then I'll give it my all," Ash proudly declared. "Salle, did you go through this too?"

"Not exactly. I noticed that there were some moves I could do without having to train, but I learned that stronger moves come from those that train," Salle explained. "Of course, Allie helped me out in my training by being there for me when I needed support." Allie leaned into Salle's chest and received a hug in return.

"You two are really close," Ash observed.

"I can say the same about you and Pikachu," Allie replied, getting drowsy.

"…Ash, we only have 13 days left. We should get started immediately if you want to physically prepare for Iron Tail, besides, the sun is setting," Pikachu stated.

"If you want, you can come stay at our nest. It's in that cave near the hot springs, you can't miss it." Salle said. "See you later," Allie managed to say before she fell asleep in Salle's comforting embrace. She held onto his back as he dove in the water and swam towards the oft-mentioned cave.

"…Let's begin, Ash," Pikachu said a few moments later after watching the two Floatzels depart.

"Oh, right," he replied.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry about the wait; my tall-and-older-than-me nephew was hogging MY laptop! I said nothing because that's not how I act. Anyways, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own only my characters and my depiction of them. If you want to use them, it's best if you ask first.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I deeply apologize to those who are reading this story. A laggy computer and education opportunies kept me at bay. Add in the fact that I procrastinated, and you've got quite a few answers. No writer's block, just sheer laziness.**

**Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy it if you can. (I'm just about ready to give a certain group a piece of my mind.)**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu began to set up the unbroken targets around the area, careful to steer clear of the water. Pikachu did not want Ash to accidentally electrocute the water and knock out the other Pokémon. When they finished setting up their targets, Ash stood far away from a target to prepare the attack again.

"Ash, remember to concentrate, but not too hard. Otherwise, you'll lose the Iron Tail," Pikachu said as she set up a leafy cushion around the target. She assumed that he might slip up after his attempt. Once again, Ash focused on his tail becoming made of iron and began to concentrate more strongly. During all of this, he began releasing sparks from his red cheeks. As he concentrated more and more, the sparks began to fly from his cheeks to his now-iron-cast-tail. He wasn't aware of the electricity shooting everywhere until he heard Pikachu's voice.

"Ash! You're concentrating too hard again!" At this, he snapped out of his intense focus moment and opened his eyes to see that some of the grass was charred from the electric bursts coming from his tail and cheeks.

"…Wow, guess I got carried away, didn't I?" He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he surveyed the scene once more. He sweatdropped at the charred grass, unbroken target, and zapped Pokémon fighting with each other.

"I think we should go see Salle and Allie before we get blamed for all this," Pikachu said and ran off to the cave using Quick Attack. Ash stared for a moment, then ran after her in his own Quick Attack burst. As the two Pikachus ran away, a crowd of rolling, brawling Pokémon came into the clearing.

Ash and Pikachu darted towards the hot spring as quick as they could to avoid being seen. The two Pikachus then ran into the cave and hid for a few moments. By the time they reached the cave, it had gotten dark. Physically exhausted, the duo didn't get very far before they collapsed to sleep away their exhaustion. Bu before they dozed off, Ash spoke up.

"What… was that move… I was doing? I know that wasn't Iron Tail… if it burned the ground," he said between breaths.

"I think… you combined Iron…Tail and Thundershock… into a new attack," Pikachu responded as best as she could. "I'm tired."

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

As Salle was sleeping on his bed that was made of fallen leaves and padded dirt, he began to hear voices near the cave's entrance.

"I'm tired." "Yeah…me too." Having heard those voices before, he instantly recognized them as Ash and Pikachu's voices. Wearily, he moved from his bed without waking Allie and walked towards the entrance on all fours. To his surprise, he found them sleeping as though they were in a comatose state.

'Wonder what made them so tired,' he thought to himself. 'Then again, it is nighttime, and I don't think Ash and Pikachu would be up all night,' he thought after glancing outside. Figuring that they needed something comfortable to sleep on, he thought about moving them to his bed when Allie interrupted his thoughts.

"…I think we both should take them to our leafy bed," she said, making Salle jump in surprise.

"How did you know I was awake?" he asked.

"We're really close, remember? Also, I heard Ash and Pikachu too," she explained, licking him on the cheek. She then padded over to Ash, picked up his small body, and went to the makeshift bed. Salle did the same with Pikachu. The two Floatzels rested the two Pikachus on their backs into a position that let their flotation sacs hold them without letting them fall.

"Good night, Allie," Salle whispered.

"Good night, Salle," Allie whispered back as she leaned closer to Salle.

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning knowing that his time as a Pikachu would wear off in 12 days. However, that was not what was on his mind at the moment.

He was sleeping on something soft and warm, almost like fur. He remembered sleeping in a cave on a rocky floor which had a pretty rough feel to it. He slowly opened his eyes and found out that he really was sleeping on something soft: Allie's back. He knew that she was sleeping, so he decided to get off as gently as he could manage. But as soon as he tried to move, Pikachu pulled him into an embrace subconsciously.

'I wonder if Pikachu did this when I was human. She really loves me, and I hadn't been showing how much I really love her. I've got to show that to her when I get the chance, like now.' Smiling pleasantly, he leaned into the embrace and returned it by pulling her close to him and licking her on her cheek.

"Chaa…" Pikachu silently cooed happily. He leaned into it and the duo were now sleeping in between the Floatzels.

Ash had to keep himself from shooting out a few sparks, knowing that the smallest amount could still hurt Water-type Pokémon, but some weak ones shot out involuntarily. At this, Salle and Allie woke up startled from the shock, jostling Pikachu and waking her up too.

"What was that?" Allie questioned, unaware that Ash and Pikachu were now lying on the floor.

"Hmmm…I think," Salle gestured towards the Pikachus, "that one or both of them shocked us in our sleep. I don't think I would be mad at them for that, since they are pretty close to each other."

"I wouldn't be mad at them either. We've got a bond like that too," Allie responded. A moment later, Ash and Pikachu rose up, shaking off their grogginess.

"Man…that was a good sleep," Ash said too quickly. He then looked around and saw Salle and Allie embracing and nuzzling each other. "I don't mean to ruin your moment, but me and Pikachu wanted to thank you two for getting us at the entrance."

"I'm really glad you did," Pikachu added. Her stomach suddenly rumbled hunger, followed by the rumble of Ash, Salle, and Allie's stomachs. Everyone blushed and looked away from each other embarrassed.

"I think we should get something to eat first," Ash stated, receiving nods from everyone else.

* * *

After finding a few berries and hunting some fish (for Salle and Allie), the four friends walked towards the nearby hot spring to talk and eat.

"This water is so relaxing," Pikachu said as she slowly entered the spring.

"I know what you mean, Pikachu," Ash said from inside the spring with his eyes closed in bliss.

"So, what brings you to our temporary home?" Salle questioned.

"Well…" Ash began, "me and Pikachu were training so that I could learn Iron Tail, but I got carried away and shocked the ground and some nearby Pokémon. We ran away because we didn't want to start a huge commotion," he finished, chuckling nervously.

"It's all true," Pikachu added, "but I remember that Ash was able to do Iron Tail. I also remember that there were sparks coming from it."

"So that explains everything," Allie said. "Is it possible that Ash created a new move? It sounds to me that he combined Thundershock and Iron Tail to make…an electrified Iron Tail!"

"Wow. All of that because I concentrated intensely?" Ash asked to himself.

"Ash, you never cease to amaze me," Pikachu stated, proudly hugging her trainer-turned-Pokémon. "So what do you want to call that move? I think I can learn it easily," she asked, pulling away from the hug with a lick.

"Hmmm… I think I'll call it…the Electrotail!" Ash declared. "I know the name sounds weird, but that's all I can come up with."

"Electrotail it is. I think you should show us, Ash. I'd like to see how this move works," Allie said, moving out of the hot spring with Salle. Ash and Pikachu quickly followed, not wanting to keep them waiting.

* * *

"Since you were able to generate an Iron Tail, I don't think you need to concentrate as hard," Pikachu said.

"Alright then," Ash replied as he began to focus. A second after he focused, his tail glowed white with power. Feeling this, he began to direct his electricity to his tail. Upon doing so, his now-white tail gained an electrical field around it.

"Ash, it's working! I'll see if I can do the same," Pikachu said. With that, she repeated this process, although it was faster than when Ash did it. Soon there were two electrified Iron Tails in the practice field. This caught the attention of the nearby Pokémon that were practicing in their own area, and soon a whole commotion about the electric Iron Tails came up.

"That looks like a really powerful move," commented a nearby Luxio. "I've never seen anything so innovative."

"I'd like to learn that. Apparently, it can paralyze your opponent AND make you stronger," a Pachirisu murmured to himself. "A must-have!" Soon, the nearby Pokémon began to crowd around Ash, Pikachu, Salle, and Allie.

"You two! Where did you learn such a move? I must know!" demanded a hyper Electrike.

"No! I will learn it before you. Step aside, small fry. Let the professionals learn," said a very surly Mightyena.

"Back away slowly…" Salle whispered, and the four Pokémon slowly got far away from the crowd. He sensed that a fight would break out, and true to his instinct, a fight began.

"You can't even learn it!"

"I'll show you who can't learn what!" With that, some of the Pokémon attacked each other, provoking an unnecessary fight. Since their focus was now directed to each other, Ash, Pikachu, Salle, and Allie took their leave.

* * *

"I think you should keep that attack on the down low, Ash," Pikachu said when the group returned to the now-lit cave. "It looks pretty awesome, but we have to let the others figure it out for themselves, like you did."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right, Pikachu," Ash replied. "All this because I concentrated too hard?"

"I guess I can't really blame them. You did create a new attack, after all. The name could be better, but in my opinion, that attack looked really cool," Salle stated. "Too bad Allie and I can't learn it."

"True. I think we should find something to eat. It's already dusk," Allie said. "Wow, time flies by quickly, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Ash commented. "I know that I have 13 days left, but strangely it feels like only a week will go by until I return to normal. I'm going to make the most of it." Sure enough, before they knew it, it had become nighttime quickly and the day was over. Returning to the cave after they had eaten, the four dozed off on the makeshift bed with Ash and Pikachu lying between Salle and Allie.

* * *

**Now is the time when I ask you this: Did you enjoy this chapter? You, of course, are not obliged to tell me anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next seven days were spent playing with each other, battling with the other Pokémon and practicing the Electrotail move in Salle and Allie's cave. No other Pokémon went there because Salle and Allie had claimed it first. If they went in there with the attempt to harm someone, then they would be blasted out of the cave with a Swift and a Sonicboom. Whenever Ash got into a battle, he remembered not to have his cap on and not to use his own move. Because of this, he was never marked as odd-looking. He was able to win his battles through sheer determination and the use of his Iron Tail and Thundershock moves.

"Yes! I won!" he cried as he defeated his opponent, which was a powerful Manectric. Tired by his battle, he went over to congratulate his opponent and help him up.

"You are really strong. I had a hard time in this battle. I don't think I would win if we battle each other again," Ash said smiling as he struggled to help the Manectric up. Salle decided to help out and soon the Manectric was back on his feet again.

"You know, you're really strong too. You even seemed like you were about to lose this match too. I thought I had you beat," he replied.

"I guess I wanted to win so badly, my determination gave me the power to win. But," he added, "I was being desperate. I don't think I won fairly." he finished.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to get stronger. I'll be off, but before I go, are you going to be okay?" he asked Ash.

"Nothing resting won't cure," was his response. The Manectric turned and left the area, leaving Ash, Salle, Allie, and Pikachu to themselves.

"Ash, are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course! Maybe just a little sleepy, though. That last battle really took a lot out of me," he responded.

"I don't think you should battle for the rest of today," Allie said. "Even though it's the middle of noon, I think you should go back to our cave and rest."

"I can still battle! I…" he trailed off.

"I agree with Allie. You should stop now before you get sick because you battled too much," Salle stated.

"There's a condition for that?" Pikachu asked shocked.

"I remember now…you had suffered that too a while ago…" Allie trailed off.

* * *

"Salle, I think you should take a breather. You've been asking me to challenge everyone we meet! I'm starting to get worried about your health," Ridge (his trainer and best friend) said. The trio were staying in a tent that Ridge had prepared by himself. Allie was floating in the nearby river and did not hear their conversation.

"I suddenly have an urge to keep battling," he responded. "I think I'm starting to become the way you were before your personality changed."

"Well, stop it before you get sick. Don't remind me of me, please. I can take care of you, but I don't want you to be out of commission. I also don't want Allie worrying about you."

"I'll be fine. She doesn't have to worry for my sake." His words were proven false as he started to get wobbly and it looked like the world was spinning and changing colors. Before he could hit the ground, Ridge caught him in his arms.

"Salle, are you alright?" he asked the unconscious Floatzel, only to recieve no response. Allie had came close enough to see Salle faint and immediately ran over to him.

"I think he's just exhausted, Allie. He's been battling a lot. We should leave him in the tent to rest," Ridge said to calm her down before she got worried. He took Salle to the tent, lied him on some sheets, and set a damp rag on his forehead.

'Hopefully this will only happen once,' he thought as he glanced at his best friend. Allie had followed him to the tent, hoping that Salle would wake up soon.

"Allie, don't worry about him. I'm sure Salle will be back to normal by the time he wakes up," he said to comfort her. Knowing that her friend was taking care of her love, she tackled him to the ground and embraced him, licking his face happily. Ridge was helpless to the assault and let her continue expressing her gratitude. Then she went over to Salle and hugged him, knowing that he was going to be okay.

* * *

"Ridge called that condition Battle Exhaustion Syndrome, or BES as he puts it. Before the same happens to you, I think you should take a break," Salle suggested.

"I agree," Pikachu said. "Ash, have you been feeling powerful because you created a new move?"

"...I-I guesss I have, now that I think about it," Ash replied. "I really do need to stop for a while, do I?"

"Yes. We don't want you to get carried away," Allie responded. Right now, it was noon as the four of them headed back to the cave so that Ash could get his well-deserved rest.

'I wonder if Brock and Dawn are doing ok without me...I'm sure they are. Lily might be taking care of them right now,' Ash thought as he lied down on the leafy nest near his hat.

* * *

Time passed too quickly and soon Ash and Pikachu had to part ways with Salle and Allie.

"We have to leave soon. The transformation spell is going to wear off today, and I don't think the other Pokémon would like the idea of a human being seen inside of this private place," Pikachu said sadly.

"That's understandable. No other Pokémon would like that. I guess this is where we say goodbye," Allie replied. She then walked over to Ash and pulled him close to her in an embrace. "I know you two will always stay together." She pulled away from the hug and walked over to Salle's side.

"Good luck on your journey, you two," Salle said.

"I guess I'll see you again some other time," Ash replied. Before he was questioned about what he meant, he sped off towards Hearthome City, leaving behind a trail of sparks. Pikachu immediately followed him, absorbing the stray sparks on the way.

* * *

Once again, Hearthome City was pretty quiet for a well-known city. Somehow, Ash was able to sense where the group of Brock, Dawn, and Lily were staying. His hat was beginning to fly off of his head, but he grabbed it before it had the chance. He and Pikachu ran towards the Pokémon center. They ran in quickly enough to make Nurse Joy believe that the door opened by itself strangely. Ash was following his nose to find out which room Brock, Dawn, and Lily were staying in.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Ash nearly yelled out.

"Whaa! Ash, there's a thing called knocking on the door," Dawn reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I got a little carried away. Anyways, when will the spell wear off?" Ash asked Lily.

"Ash, you came in just in time. The spell will wear off in 3...2...1..." Suddenly Ash began to glow in a bright light, blinding everyone. It was as if he was evolving. When the light cleared, Ash was shown to be back to his normal self. His fur and red cheeks were gone, only the hat and eyes remained.

"It feels weird to be back to normal," Ash said as he felt wobbly when he moved around on two legs again.

"I can see why. You were a Pikachu for two weeks, after all. We were beginning to miss you two," Brock replied.

"Wow, thanks," Ash responded nervously. He glanced over at Pikachu and saw that she was a little disappointed that her trainer turned back to normal. "Don't feel bad, Pikachu. Even though I can't understand your words anymore, I can still understand the things you do." He picked her up and pulled her into an embrace. She happily returned it, throwing in a couple of harmless sparks.

"Ash, may I have a word with you?" Lily asked. He nodded and left the room with Pikachu and Lily to a different room.

* * *

"So,what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"Was your time as a Pikachu enjoyable?" she asked him, wanting to do something for him.

"It was really fun, actually. I think that me and Pikachu have an even better bond than we did before," he proudly responded.

"Well then, would you like to drink this transforming potion? Here is a warning; it is permanent, meaning you can never change back if you drink it." Lily held out a small vial with a dark yellow potion. Ash paused for a moment, then he reached out his hand towards the vial.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"As long as I'm with Pikachu, everything will be alright," he replied finally.

"...Very well then, I'm going to entrust you with this potion. Now then, I must be off," Lily said as she smiled, then teleported out of the Pokémon center to who-knows-where.

"Pikachu, I promise that when we are done with the Sinnoh region and are by ourselves, I'll drink this vial so that we can live together forever," Ash said finally. Pikachu gave him a lick on the cheek and nuzzled him in response. As they left the scene and informed Brock and Dawn that Lily teleported, the duo began to think about how they would live out the rest of their days together.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this story. This is Rellymaster signing out! Until next time (if there is one)!**


End file.
